The Chronicles of New Vale:Wondrous nights
by Revenial
Summary: This is an Isaac and Jenna pairing very simple enjoy its short so gimmie some slack as i haven't written in a year all review welcome even if your not a member oh and i am updating soon so read now while its easy and carry on the saga later when i update


Series: Golden Sun the World United

Book one: The Chronicles of New Vale

Chapter one

Wondrous nights: of Isaac and Jenna

Hi everyone it's me Revenial I am back and with a new story and hoping to write a few more stories in a series with this one, I might not but we will see how it goes.

Disclaimer (if u can call it that): I do not own in anyway shape or form the characters of Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age. (Although I may make up new stuff, which will be under my own copy right.).

It was a sleepy summer's day in New Vale which was only half finished the people of Vault had been so kind to the refugees of Vale, taking them in as their own. The heroes Isaac, Garet, Mai, Felix, Jenna, and Peris, had all chosen have their houses built last, Ivan and Sheba still had theirs to built too but, they were going to stay together, but that's another story. Only Jenna's and Isaac's were left to build. Although they had the choice of staying in their friend's houses they both for some reason decided to stay out side of vault, up on the hill near by.

It was nearing sun down and Isaac walked up the grassy hill to find Jenna, sitting where she always would whenever she came up here these past months.

The sun was shining a deep red as it went down, shinning in her hair. The sky was pink and the clouds, golden. He walked up silently to here and sat down beside here.

"Haaaa" Isaac sighed relaxing next to his old childhood friend. It had not been so long since he and the gang had met up with the others Felix, Peris, Sheba and his childhood friend and secret love Jenna.

Her hand was on the soft grass that was swaying lightly in the evening breeze. The thought that was running through Isaac's head was. "_Go on just reach out and hold it like you used to she won't mind go on go on!!"_

Slowly and cautiously he reached for the soft hand that was on the ground beside him. Upon grasping it he sighed in relief that he actually did it. A smile graced Jenna's lips still looking at the sunset she said. "Just like old times, right Isaac?" She promptly leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, surprising herself by her forwardness. Isaac on the other hand was shocked, he turned to look into Jenna's auburn eyes. "Wow Jenna, I…what…why?" The shy blond was stumbling on his words, never experiencing this from anyone but his parents.

Jenna laughed "Just a thank you for saving me, and a hint."

"Well if we're dropping hint…" Isaac pulled Jenna into a tight embrace. "There's mine," said Isaac.

It was Jenna's turn to be in shock, at Isaac actually doing something so outward and not beating about the bush, or trying to avoid something. Isaac knew full well there was no avoiding love, and like always when he couldn't avoid something, the only way to tackle it was to take it head on.

"Always so obvious with hints aren't you Isaac hee, hee" Jenna had calmed down now and was returning the hug.

Jenna was lying in the grass with Isaac holding himself above her. They stared into each other's eyes and there in the long grass they were kissing and embracing the love like fire until it got cold.

Jenna shivered and although she tried to conceal it Isaac noticed it. "Here" he said handing her his cape. "Put this on."

"You never miss things, do you?" Jenna said lovingly.

"To do with you no, I hope I don't" Isaac returned it with equal affection. "Come on lets head home." He said picking her off the grass.

"But…Isaac they aren't built yet?" She said this with a twinge of sadness. "Oh, one of them will be." He piped up with confidence. "What makes you so sure Isaac?" Jenna was confused, as you couldn't see the town from here. "Because Garet is running towards us doing what he always does when something is finished, yelling out."

Garet caught the two together holding hands. Panting and out of breath he said "Isaac you house is…wait, why are you two holding hands?" Poor Garet was just a little slow on the up take today.

"I will tell you Garet." With that she looked at Isaac who nodded and she kissed him. "There buddy does that answer your question?" Isaac said happily.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH????" Garet's jaw was hanging limp. When he regained composure he started laughing and shouting "ISAAC AND JENNA ARE IN LOVEEEE!!!!" running back to tell everyone else.

"Well Jenna my love shall we go home?" Isaac said this putting his arm around her.

"Yes lets" and with that they went down the hill and it was a wondrous night that night the stars shone brightly and many shooting stars flew over the world of Wayward.

Revenial: that's the first of the New Vale Chronicles stay tuned for more later in the year please read and review yes I know its short and fairly domestic, but I haven't written for a year so cut me some slack. Anonymous reviews are welcome.

Stay tuned for more stories


End file.
